theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:P.Rex
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Carnivores Atlas Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Wahey! Well, this is unexpected! I wish you'd swung by some time on the Carnivores wiki and let me know this was here; I'd've added links to pages here as appropriate. Other than that, great work on the wiki so far! I'd been kicking around the idea for a while of documenting fan creations on the Carn wiki, but this obviously blows that idea out of the water. Let me know if you need anything, or if you have ideas for the other wiki or whatever! =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 20:56, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Copied from w:c:carnivores:User talk:Dinoguy1000#Message From P.Rex :Hey Dinoguy, I'm posting here in reply to the message you left me on the Carnivores Atlas. I am both surprised and delighted at the interest you've shown at my little project. My idea behind the Atlas was to create a comprehensive database for all the mods, maps, skins and other fan-made contributions, and organize it all into one "fanon" that would be an extension to the official Carnivores universe- our own version of the canon that's made by the fans, for the fans. I especially wanted to put emphasis on the various maps and locales- both official and custom- hence the name "Atlas", and make a comprehensive, in-universe "tour guide" on each (see my articles on Trophy Room and Ancient Coast for examples), without neglecting the custom animals, weapons and other assets. I've made it on a seperate wiki since I assumed you'd want to limit the official wiki to "official" canon. Also, your wiki also includes Shark and Primal Prey, while mine focuses solely on the Carnivores series. :Recently, I haven't added much to the Atlas. Because it relies on fan contributions, most of the recent edits were focused on the animals while the maps were somewhat neglected. I hope to resume work on it eventually, and as always I could use the help of someone who can write in an elegant and professional style. If you're interested, your contributions would be most valuable. :I eagerly await your response and hope for a further cooperation between our wikis. :P.Rex (talk) 09:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, in hindsight creating it on a separate wiki is definitely cleaner than trying to cover both official and fan-created stuff on the same wiki (and in that vein, I've increasingly thought that the Carnivores wiki would be better off if the Primal Prey and Shark stuff were split off to their own wikis). ::I've already started linking stuff from the Carnivores wiki to here as appropriate (see w:c:carnivores:Template:The Carnivores Atlas, and w:c:carnivores:Allosaurus for an example), but it'll take me a bit to finish up since I'm going through one article at a time. If you'd like to do similar to link from here back to the Carn wiki, please don't let me stop you. =) ::I know what it's like being the main person maintaining a wiki; I have that exact experience with (depending how you count) between two and five wikis, with the Carn wiki being one. ::My time is fairly limited right now, after helping out on a couple other wikis plus RL stuff, and I'm not nearly as good at writing new prose as I am at polishing what's already written, but I can see about doing stuff here and there. =) ::Now, if you don't mind my asking, among the rules listed at Category:Galleries is one saying that UV maps/skins should not be uploaded here. Can you explain the reasoning behind this rule? As long as you make sure people upload the skins as PNGs and offer instructions for importing, more people could potentially find skins via the wiki than via the forum, since here they can all be collated instead of having to dig through forum threads. ::Lastly, in the future, you can reply here (either on your talk page or on mine here, though I prefer yours to keep the discussion in one place); I get email notifications of changes to pages on my watchlist, so I won't miss your replies. ;) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 10:00, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the quick reply. I too have RL issues going on which is why my edits nowadays are scarce; nevertheless, I have not given up hope on the project and contribute to it from time to time. Your polishing skills would certainly be needed here as many recent contributions are sub-par, and my own prose could also use reviewing. :::Regarding the galleries: my vision for the Atlas from the beginning was more of an in-universe guide to the Carnivores world, though it does also cover aspects of modding such as programs and tutorials. Because of this, I've seen the galleries as in-universe databases where hunters can report the unique specimens they've encountered (skins) while keeping it off the actual wiki pages, where only the most notable skins if any (e.g. the feathered Velociraptor) are alluded to. Some of the screenshots in the galleries are of old skins whose actual UV maps were lost, with these screenshots being the only memory of them left. :::That being said, I do understand your argument; assuming the Atlas would eventually become more popular than the forums, it could be an easier place to archive the skins themselves for easier access. For aesthetic reasons I wish not to mix in UV maps and screenshots in the same gallery; however, I am currently trying to think up a solution for that. :::P.Rex (talk) 10:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll keep it in mind, then, and it shouldn't be too hard to slip an edit in here and there. It'll help as pages start landing on my watchlist, since then I'll get email notifications and be more inclined to edit the page while looking at the edit. ::::That argument definitely makes sense; perhaps a separate "Skins:" series of pages would work, then? Ideally the goal would be to archive as many skins as possible here to protect against that exact occurrence of a skin being lost. It would also be useful to categorize the uploaded skins according to the object they're based on, the object they're supposed to be, and the creator, to aid searching. But of course, for the most part, these are implementation details that could be worked out after the fact. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 11:00, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Delete my Account P.Rex, may you log on to the forums and delete my account and posts? ModMania1234 (talk) 03:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC)ModMania1234 Hey Are you active on this wiki anymore? Killer predetor (talk) 09:33, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Moschops Any chance I can get you to lower the protection on Moschops? 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 08:34, December 5, 2015 (UTC) : Sure thing. P.Rex (talk) 11:25, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 20:16, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Question Hi P.Rex, you might know me as Giz Mania1234 on the forums. I have a question regarding this wiki. Is it for any modder to post information on their mods on? Thanks in advance! FishTankBoss1954 (talk) 02:17, June 13, 2016 (UTC) *Yes, but please only post information on a mod if you've actually made any tangible progress on it. If it's just an idea, don't write about it yet- wait until you have something to show. Alternatively, if you only want to post about a single asset (animal, plant, weapon etc.) then only post if there's at least a screenshot of the model available. The rule of thumb either way is not to flood the wiki with mere ideas. Ideas are a dime a dozen and 99% of them never become reality- the Atlas is for the remaining 1%. P.Rex (talk) 15:40, June 13, 2016 (UTC)